Trabajo
by Panquem
Summary: Industrias Futuro se encuentra en problemas cuando el jefe de ingenieros Tonraq cae enfermo, Asami no sabe qué hacer hasta que cierta chica llega para ayudarla a relajarse, Korrasami. Lemmon


Bien, me encuentro en una situación difícil debido a que...siento no tener un rumbo en mi vida...y si a eso le aumentamos que no tengo trabajo, estoy en una ciudad parcialmente desconocida y el 15 de agosto debo mudarme porque mi contrato se termina...sí, creo que no tengo nada que perder si dejo por un momento mis demás fics y comienza a distraerme de la realidad con estos one shots korrasami :3 espero los disfruten ;)

Jajajaja ¿de verdad quieren continuación de Casting? Tsss ya veremos, sólo debo decirles que los fics largos y yo no nos llevamos bien D:

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y esta aburrida junta no ayudaba para nada. Tener que ser la cabeza al mando de una empresa 100% machista era un verdadero dolor en el culo. La imagen perfecta, las decisiones correctas, no un solo error y se olvidarían de todo lo bueno que había hecho.

-Señorita Sato, ¿está de acuerdo en contratar mano de obra de otros lugares para recuperar el gasto del año pasado?-

Suspiró frustrada sin perder la paciencia.

-No lo estoy, Ciudad República tiene personas lo suficientemente aptas para realizar las labores encargadas, el sueldo se mantendrá intacto a pesar de la baja en ventas- se levantó de su asiento provocando que en el acto todos hicieran lo mismo- El siguiente modelo nos ayudará, de eso no tengo duda- y salió del lugar.

-¡AAAHHH!- le encantaba su oficina- ¡DEMONIOS!- era grande, con una vista hermosa- ¡AL DIABLO CON TODOS!- y era insonora.

Se detuvo cuando el foco rojo arriba de su puerta se encendía, respiro para calmarse y arreglo su cabello negro abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a Bolin, su secretario.

-Señorita Asami tenemos un problema-

Gruñó molesta dispuesta a golpear a su fiel trabajador.

-¿No puedes traerme soluciones en lugar de problemas por una vez tu vida?-

Él le sonrió un poco incómodo.

-Puede que esta vez la solución haya llegado por si sola- sus ojos verdes brillaron de la emoción

Se mantuvo callada esperando a que el chico continuara.

-Tonraq, nuestro ingeniero en jefe está enfermo de gravedad-

 _-Mierda Tonraq-_ Maldijo en su cabeza apretando sus puños- _Eres de las pocas personas en este maldito lugar a las que les tengo confianza y eras tú quien llevaría a flote mi nuevo proyecto-_ ¿por qué sonríes? eso...eso es...¡Terrible!

-Sabe lo importante que es para usted el continuar el proyecto para lanzarlo pronto así que- se quedó callado dándole emoción al asunto

-¿Qué? ¡ya dilo!-

-Nos ha enviado a su hija para terminarlo- aplaudió contento, como si acabaran de darle el videojuego que siempre había querido a pesar de tener 25 años

-¿Su hija?- _¿Tonraq tenía una hija?_ -

-Así es, es un poco joven pero tiene los conocimientos de su padre y está al tanto de la situación-

Bufó contrariada- Bo, sabes que no podemos dejar que cualquier extraño meta sus manos en este proyecto, si algo sale mal la empresa estará en peligro, tú cabeza y la mía estarán en una estaca y-

-Asami- la tomó por los hombros suavizando su voz, años de trabajar juntos lo tenían acostumbrados a estos ataques de pánico departe de la CEO- Sabía que te pondrías así, así que puse a trabajar a la chica desde hace un par de días-

-¿Qué? ¿sin consultarme?-

-¿Has escuchado algún problema?, desde que llegó supo manejar a los hombres bajo su mando, leyó tus planos y está a punto de terminar todo antes de la fecha límite- el chico le sonrió con orgullo, fue hasta su minibar y sacó un par de pequeñas botellas de tequila- relájate un poco- le extendió una y ambos la tomaron de golpe.

-Espero estés en lo correcto- el alcohol recorrió su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, vaya que era fuerte- no quiero que una extraña esté a cargo de-

-Lo sé, lo sé, es por eso que la llamé, está esperando a fuera-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres conocerla no?, te puedo asegurar que te agradará, le gusta ensuciarse las manos como a ti- la abrazó tiernamente- Relájate, todo saldrá bien- se despidió de ella dejando la puerta abierta.

Asami se quedó ahí de pie, con el sabor del tequila aún en su boca.

 _-Las cosas están cambiando tan rápido que quizá soy yo la que se mueve lentamente...debo...¿relajarme más?-_

-Permiso- Una mata de pelo café se asomaba por su enorme puerta- Señorita Sato..err...jefa...joder, lo siento, las presentaciones me ponen nerviosa-

Quizá era el tequila, quizá su falta de sexo desde hace meses o quizá era aquellas manchas de aceite que la chica tenía en su ropa...seguramente eran esos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad lo que la hico perder el aliento, pero lo que si sabía era que quería sentir esos brazos y fuertes manos sobre ella.

-Soy Korra y siento venir así- señaló con sus manos el atuendo que llevaba, una simple playera sin mangas azul cielo y unos jeans oscuros, como todo mecánico llevaba un pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, su pelo largo colgaba en un coleta alta dejando escapar algunos mechones sobre su cara- Si hubiera sabido que vendría a conocerla me hubiera aseado un poco, pero Bolin no me dijo a donde venía y ya llevo algo de tiempo aquí y pensé que no quería conocerme porque-

-No no- le corto Asami sonrojada- pasa, no te quedes en la puerta- le animó dirigiéndose ella hacia su enorme escritorio, se sentó sobre él cruzando sus piernas lentamente sin dejar de ver a la muchacha que no se había movido de lugar- Cierra y siéntate-

Korra tragó fuerte e hizo lo que le pidieron. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, tenía una vista perfecta de aquellas torneadas piernas.

Pudo mantenerse con calma frente aquellos ojos verdes.

-Bolin me contó todo, siento mucho lo de tu padre, es un gran trabajador y buen amigo- la chica sonrió aliviada, la tensión comenzaba a disiparse un poco- Pero estoy segura que si él te recomendó fue por algo, confío en su decisión así que tienes bandera verde para todo lo que necesites-

-Muchas gracias...-

-Asami, dime Asami-

-Claro- _Demonios, de verdad es hermosa-_ Yo...debo seguir trabajando- se levantó con rapidez de la silla provocándole un leve mareo que tuvo que ignorar para no ser descubierta, estaba a punto de alejarse lo suficiente de aquella mujer con olor a jazmín hasta que sintió como la tomaban de la playera.

-Tengo entendido que estas días adelantada, no hay ninguna prisa- pudo sentir el agarre de Asami incrementarse en su ropa, giró su cabeza para captar el momento en el que la chica se relamía los labios.

-Jef...Asami...yo...-Un fuerte empujón la hizo retroceder tan rápido que en un segundo se veía atrapada entre las piernas de la mujer- No creo que esto sea-

-Ssshhh- le cortó la pelinegra abrazándola por el cuello, Korra podía sentir un par de pechos en su espalda y unas manos en los suyos- Relájate, estoy segura que has trabajo demasiado- Aquellas manos suaves se pasearon por sus brazos desnudos, ambas gimieron por el contacto.

Korra nunca había estado así con nadie y Asami jamás había acariciado unos brazos como aquellos, eran tan fuertes y definidos que tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir más alto al imaginarse la clase de fuerza que tenía la morena.

Sus dedos recorrieron su cintura, las manos de Korra se aferraban al escritorio con tal empeño que sus manos se habían puesto blancas. Los labios de Asami se aseguraban de no dejar nada sin ser besado, su cuello, sus hombros, su nuca. Todo debía ser besado y mordido.

-Asami...alguien...-

-Es a prueba de de sonido, así que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras-

La ojiazul no sabía en qué momento su pantalón había sido abierto, pudo sentir un par de dedos estimularla sobre su bóxer color morado, siseo echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola descansar sobre uno de los hombros de la pelinegra.

Su cuerpo se movía a voluntad, las mordidas en el cuello no cesaban, otra mano se había colado bajo su playera, su abdomen era acariciado y rasguñado con tanta pasión que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Asami gimió en su oreja al sentir aquella anatomía tan tonificada y deseable.

 _-Mierda...cada músculo esta marcado...Raava muchas gracias-_

Su mano había llegado a los pechos de Korra que no había dejado de moverse contra sus dedos que seguían tentándola; se escabulló por debajo de su ropa interior hasta llegar a aquellos sobresalientes montes, pellizcó y rasguño lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Asami...aahh...dios...necesito-

Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Sonrió con malicia.

-Dímelo- Sus dedos se doblaron con fuerza hacia arriba, Korra tuvo que pararse sobre las putas de sus pies para contener el deseos, una de sus manos se había soltado del escritorio para tomar con fuerza aquella cabellera negra, la volteó con brusquedad hasta que sus bocas chocaron con violencia.

Se besaron con tal pasión que Asami podía jurar que llegaría al orgasmo en ese momento.

Sus mano se movía más rápido contra el clítoris de Korra que trataba de mantener el ritmo con su cuerpo, le encantaba que la morena gimiera sobre su boca.

-Aaahh...joder...A...Asami...más...rápido-

-Dilo-

Gruño molesta sin separarse de ella- Cógeme...¡Ahora!- Ese tono autoritario había encendido tanto a Asami que bajó su otra mano a la entrada de la chica.

Korra podía ver las estrellas a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados cuando pudo sentir dos dedos dentro de ella y su clítoris era estimulado al mismo tiempo, las mordidas en su oreja y cuello no la dejaban pensar, sus dos manos se aferraron al cabello de Asami.

-Ahhh...así...joder...justo ahí...Asami...aahh...ahh...- Cuando el foco rojo se encendió la dueña de Empresas Futuro sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que aceleró sus movimientos lo más que pudo, su mano derecha comenzaba a dolerle y la izquierda comenzaba a perder el ritmo.

-No...mierda...no te detengas...ya..ya casi...-

Pero antes de que Korra se diera cuenta Asami se había detenido, la empujaba lejos de ella y la sentaba en aquella silla color rojo que combinaba con sus labios.

-¿Pero qué-

Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos por completo pudo sentir la lengua de Asami dentro de ella.

-¡Mierrrdaaaa!- ¡No podía creerlo! Asami, su jefa le estaba haciendo el mejor oral de su vida en su oficina como si no hubiera mañana.

Asami se las había arreglado para bajarle la ropa hasta sus tobillos, su lengua hacía unos círculos maravillosos sobre su clítoris que Korra no pudo evitar tomar su cabeza con ambas manos para mantenerla en su lugar.

-Ya...así...ohhh Raava...-su cadera se levantaba con tal violencia que la ojiverde tenía usaba ambas manos para mantenerla quieta- Me...vengo..Asami...aaahhhh- Asami se mantuvo en su lugar esperando, disfrutando el olor y sabor de Korra en todo su esplendor, aquellas fuertes manos la mantenían en el lugar y podía sentir sus piernas temblar de deseo- oh...por...Raava...As...Asa...mi-

La mencionada sonrió alejándose de ella y besándola mientras la vestía de nuevo.

-No digas nada-

-¿Ah?- estaba tan aturdida que apenas había procesado el sonido de su bella voz.

-Asami, la junta de esta tarde- Mierda, ese era Bolin, Korra se mantuvo en su lugar lo más quieta y callada que pudo- Con el señor Wong se ha cancelado-

-Gracias Bolin- ¿cómo diablos podía mantenerse como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿cómo podía hablar si apenas hace unos minutos esos labios succionaban su entrada como si una paleta se tratase.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ambas soltaron el aire que no sabían que tenían guardado, Korra alzó su cabeza para mirar a Asami que se mantenía de pie a su lado, la pelinegra había sacado de Vaatu sabrá donde una paleta que mantenía en sus labios.

 _-Por supuesto, ese labial corrido no tendría explicación sino-_

-Hey- le llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos- Quisiera...verte más seguido por aquí para arreglar...ciertos asuntos, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Korra rió tratando de arreglar su ropa y cabello, se levantó a pesar de sentir sus piernas débiles y con ambas manos tomó el trasero de Asami por sobre su falda color negro acercándola a ella. La más alta soltó la paleta por la acción y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me encantaría-


End file.
